A Dragons Rose
by Sugar.Sweet.Apples
Summary: Draco meets a girl while his family was at its worst. Not knowing who to trust anymore, Rose makes a drastic decision. Either marry a death eater or become one. See the hardship of death eaters through their eyes. A little AU.
1. Decisions, Decisions

**Hello Everybody! Name's Sugar. Hope you enjoy this fic lol. This is totally random but I hope you guys enjoy. Ok I know narcissa isn't pregnant in the book but this is just a little AU and btw the baby is very important later on in the story. Oh and Rosa is from Spain and Rosa Means Rose in Spanish lol. Oh and disclaimer is at the bottom. I think it's more efficient. **

**-Enjoy 3-**

Beautiful Dangerous

Summary.

Draco meets a girl while his family was at its worst. Not knowing who to trust anymore, Rose makes a drastic decision. Either marry a death eater or become one. See the hardship of death eaters through their eyes.

Decisions, Decisions.

I started at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was straight and my bangs were pinned back with bobby pins. My dark green eyes were highlighted with sliver eyeshadow and eyeliner. I couldn't take my eyes away from my reflection. This would be the last time I saw myself in this room. The decision was made and it was my fault. I just hope that he didn't hate me for it. (In case you haven't noticed I was on a self pity path.) Ha, the irony of my faults. I took one final look before I turned around and picked up my purse and left my room. My trunks were already downstairs. You see, this summer I made a drastic decision.

Flashback

" Rosa, dear, would you please come down?" I heard my mother call me from the living room. I got up from the chair in my library and made my way down the hallway. I saw my parents sitting and talking with a couple.

As I got closer I recognized them as the Malfoys. I noticed a slight baby bump under Narcissa's shirt. Who in their right mind get pregnant right now? With a war right around the corner who would want to get pregnant? I didn't blame her, maybe she missed being needed. From what I heard Draco was being an asshole, having just been branded as a death eater. I was in a similar pickle myself. Last week lord Voldemort came here to the house and gave my parents a choice: either I become a death eater or I marry one. I know I would rather be bound to a death eater than to lord Voldemort himself. So that's why I was meeting with the Malfoys. Talking about my dead end future.

" It's nice seeing you again, . I see your already showing" I politely commented, and took a seat by my parents. I was raised to speak little and then only say the necessary.

"Oh why thank you dear, you look lovely"

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Alright , enough chit chat, we know why we're all here. Lets get down to business." My father spoke clearly. Oh boy, I knew what was coming. I tuned out the moment my father said that. I knew they were talking about marrying me off to Draco.

End of flashback

So that brings me back to saying good bye to my parents.

I wasn't worried about not knowing my fiancé. Draco and I met each other when I was in my fourth year. When Potter was trying to get everyone to his little defense against the dark arts club. Ush bloody saint Potter. I may be a Ravenclaw but I hated Potter as much as the Slytherin did.

I glanced down at my outfit before I entered the living room. My blue dress fit my body perfectly. The dress was simple enough, blue and fitting. To finish of my out I had silver and gold bracelets on, and black open toe wedges. I opened the double door to the living room. There in a love seat were my parents and in the bigger seat sat all three Malfoys. It had been a month since I had seen Narcissa. From what I know she must be in her fourth month, just starting her second trimester. I glanced around to room.

" Don't worry dear, all your things are back at the Malfoy manor" said Mr. Malfoy. noticing my distress on where my trunks were.

" And Mrs. Muffle?" I asked, thinking of my white kitten.

" Also at the manor." he replied crisply. I looked around the room one more time. I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks. Today was the end of the rest of my life. Noticing my fallen expression, my parents stood and gave me a tearful goodbye. I cried openly and embraced them, who knew when I'd see them again.

Since I wasn't old enough to apparate alone I made my way to Draco. Being the flirt that he was, he wrapped his around my waist. I wasn't about to complain because after all he was my fiancé and secondly it felt right, like I was right at home. Strange feeling don't you think.

**Did you guys like! I hope you did. I mean my beta told me she enjoyed it lol. I really have to give thanks to my beta. She is like the best ever I love. Even though she gave up on the life of a writer she still helps me with mine. Love you Cara. Please R&R. I want to know what you think off my new FanFiction. Btw the inspiration for this chapter was Beautiful Dangerous by Slash ft. Fergie**_**.**_

**-3 Sugar-**

**-Disclaimer-I own nothing, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the Romero's. I know chapter was short sorry.  
><strong>


	2. Hesitation

**Hello everyone thank you for updating…. Lol thank you for everyone that reviewed, no really thank you! Btw this chapter took me forever to finish I don't know really I had like a mini writers block…. But my little sister made me finish the chapter cause I wouldn't stop sulking lol thanks vale!Btw please let me know if Draco seems OOC, it was really hard to write in his point of view. Inspiration – Rolling in the Deep by Adele-**

**Oh and special thank to-**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**

**- Enjoy 3-**

"… her name is Rosa Romero."

I wasn't particularly paying attention, but I did catch her name. What was going on, you ask? Well, my parents are marrying me off to some random witch. (fun, right?) I knew I was going to regret accepting this. I should have just told my dad that I was gonna marry Parkerson. I could deal with that better than some stranger.

"Well Draco, what do you think" I was interrupted from my though by my mother, looking all hopeful that I would accept the girl. I knew I had a choice to say no but it came with to many consequences, and I couldn't risk my mother getting hurt. I felt a chill run down my spine. Just the though of what lord Voldemort would do to my mother can make me shiver.

"Draco!" My father snapped, seems like I spaced out again.

" Yes father." I replied crisply.

"What do you think of her?" my mother asked.

I looked at the picture. In the center stood a girl with long black hair and dark green eyes, a myrtle green. She was wearing a short sundress and in the photo she keep spinning and laughing. She looked too happy for my taste. I eyed the picture once more then I looked at my mother. Both of my parents looked hopeful. Hopeful that I would accept the girl so they didn't receive a punishment.

With a sigh I gave them my answer. " Fine. I will do it."

I could see tears in my mother's eyes.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Two months had passed since I had said yes and since then the Malfoy Manor had been hectic. My mother had been all over the place to buy things that would please the girl. My room had been adjusted with extra things and made larger for 'our' comfort. The Dark Lord was pleased with my decision, and my parents were in so proud that I had made the Dark Lord happy. Hence they were eager to lavish myself and my bride with luxuries.

I glanced around my room. How much had it changed over such little time… I looked around my room one more time, then left and made my way swiftly to the living room.

Once there I found my parents sitting with Aunt Bellatrix. They immediately noticed my presence, in fact Bellatrix threw me one of those creepy smiles of hers. She should seriously save those for the Dark Lord. Far too creepy for my taste. I turned my head to look at my mother. Last month when the Romeros agreed to marry their daughter off my mother announced that she was pregnant. First thought that came into my head, 'What the hell, why would my mother get pregnant right now.' It wasn't any of my business, but ever since she confessed that to us my father has been treating her like she would break any moment, a nice break from his inattentive nature. Also Bellatrix had come to live with us. Oh the joy.

With a quick nod from my father we apparated to the Romero household. My first impression of the house was that it was very bright. The moment I set foot on the floor I felt blinded. I noticed we were in the living room and that all the windows were open. I glanced around the room to see many frames and pictures smiling down at me. I noticed one picture and I realized that this was a big family. In a large decorative frame right above the fire place sat a family picture, with seven smiling faces. There was one woman, three girls, two babies, a pair of twin boys, and a regal middle-aged man standing proudly in the center. I imagined this was her family, but the only person I could recognize was Rosa.

"Oh Draco dear, you're looking at our family picture. Yes, what a lovely picture." a sweet voice from behind me said. I turned around to see who was talking to me. In front of me stood a woman no older than 30 with a smile on her face and was holding a tray with what looked like coffee and cookies. She set the tray on a coffee table next to the love seat and turned to me.

" Oh dear, how rude of me. I'm Julietta Romero. I'm Rosa's mother."

"Hello Mrs. Romero." I replied, not believing this woman could have had so many children and still look this good.

" She's still a looker isn't she?" A deep voice said from behind me. "Just wait till you see our daughter." A little startled, I turned around once more and I saw the man that was in the picture.

"Excuse me?" I could not believe he just said that. What a prick.

"Relax m'boy, want some coffee?"

"No sir" I replied a little coolly and sat down next to my parents on the bigger couch. My mother and Mrs. Romero were talking baby nonsense and gushing about how much it hurt to be in labor. If it hurt so much why do you keep having kids? Women.

" So Luis, where are the rest of your children?" My father, asked making conversation. Good question, though. This house was too quiet to be home to so many kids.

"They're living with my mother right now, it's best that they stay away from all this dark business." His voice was dark and serious. How ironic he would stash his other kids away, and yet he's willing to give away his oldest daughter.

" Oh, I see. So where is your daughter."

" She's finishing up in her room. Just wanting to make sure she takes everything she needs." No sooner did Mr. Romero say that then double doors opened. There stood a breath-taking woman. She stepped into the room with a distracted look, like she was looking for something. My father noticed.

"Don't worry dear, all your things are back at the Malfoy Manor." He said, noticing her distress.

"And Mrs. Muffles?" she asked. She had a nice voice. But what the hell was Mrs. Muffles.

"Also at the manor." He replied crisply. She glanced around the room and even touched a photo of her youngest sister. Suddenly I became aware that she was crying. Noticing her fallen expression her parents rushed to her side to aid and comfort her. I couldn't understand what they were saying because they were speaking Spanish or whatever language they speak in Spain. With what I think was a last goodbye, she pulled apart from her parents and came to my side. As soon as she was next to me I realized that I knew this girl. I remember now. She was Rosa, the little fourth year that slept with me on accident. I remember she pleaded me not to tell anyone. That hurt at the time. I mean, who wouldn't want to shag me? But hadn't said anything. I wrapped my arm around her waist. She didn't object at all, in fact she leaned into my body. Twenty galleons says he totally remembers that day, too. Why wouldn't she remember, I took her virginity. I would seriously be offended if she didn't remember. With one last look at my father we disaparated back to the Malfoy Manor.

**Did you guys enjoy? Please let me know…. Come on you guys please review! Me loves reviews less means writers block. Hahaha lol thanks again to my beta Cara. Review means Cookies hahhaha. Thank you for reading. Bye Bye!**

**- 3 Sugar-**


	3. Our First Date?

**Im so sorry! It has been like three months and ive had this done for like three months… lol. Its just school started and well my beta has been very busy so I got the final copy like two weeks ago and I was just too lazy to update so… Im Sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter… cause I kind of hate it hahahah. What ever .. Enjoy**

**3333333**

* * *

><p><strong>Our First Date?<strong>

It had been a week since I arrived to the malfoy manor. Everything had been over the top. Draco kept a distance from me and since I didn't know anybody else I was always alone. The malfoy manor was extremely large and I kept getting lost. Also Miss Bellatrix scared the hell out of me. I think that she wanted draco as her own. Like what the hell, that's like incest but who am I to judge. Narcissa was always around me too. Her husband didn't let her get anywhere near the dark lord. Well I would do that. Who would want to be near that creep. I hadn't seen the dark lord ever since I got here, though I know that draco has and hes keeping something from me but im not going to push it too much. I know how to handle malfoy, you let him do all the work and hes happy. I stay out of hes way and the only time I really see him was at night and all he did was change and go to sleep. You could say I was lonely here but they wouldn't let me contact anyone. I missed my best friend. Amelia and I stuck through thick and thin, this is what you call a thick moment. Ha, I mean a friendship restraint. So here I was at the moment once again lost in the malfoy manor. Fun.

"you know, you shouldn't be here." I jumped at the sound of his voice. I turned around and there was malfoy with all his glory.

"well im sorry but I got lost, its not my fault." I snapped back. Who did he think he was. Well a malfoy of course.

" of course you did" he replied back with that cold tone of his. Only draco could say something like that and its still sexy. I couldn't believe it but I had fallen for the young malfoy. Who could blame me though. I liked the type of guys that need help and malfoy was defenitly one of those guys. No matter how much he denied it malfoy needed help. He was in a never ending circle, stuck to be voldemorts slave for the rest of his life. Well until voldemort was defeated.

" well what have you got to say" malfoy snapped me back to reality. I glanced up at him once more, draco was tall.

" Draco what have you been hiding form me, what has the dark lord told you?" There I asked, It was killing me. draco was surprised to know that I knew.

" how did you know?" how typical.

"its written all over your face, your not that hard to read malfoy. Now tell me. I am going to be your wife. I expect you to tell me things." He seemed angry that I spoke to him that way but I really just did not give a shit. My dignity towards malofy was destroyed the day that blaise convinced me to go to that slytherin party with him. I ended up sleeping with malfoy. I was so ashamed, I begged him not to tell anyone. To my surprise he didn't.

"fine you want to know, have it your way." With long strides malfoy came up to me and grabbed my arm. Pulling me away from the hallway we were in. in a matter of time we got to our bedroom. As quickly as he shut the door malfoy flung me to the bed. By now I was freakishly scared, what was malfoy going to do. My arm still hurt from his painful grip. I looked up to see malfoy slouching in a chair. But the thing was that he was crying, in fact he was sobbing. As soon as I realized this I ran towards hims.

"draco, mi amor. Whats wrong?" I seriously concerned. What did the dark lord say that's got him this distraught.

"this has nothing to do with you Rose, he wants me to kill some muggles that are in the basement." My eyes widened at this. There were prisoners in the malfoy manor. I knew this was where the dark lord was staying. But prisoners.

"so draco, just do it. Im sure its nobody important."

"you don't get it, if I don't do it, he'll kill my mother" so this is what was bothering him.

"I'll do it for you malfoy. The dark lord doesn't have to know. Ill kill them for you" this got dracos attention. Soon draco was giving me a glare.

" so what, you think that im not capable. You think I cant do it."

" I know you cant malfoy, now let me do it. Well sneak into the basement at night and ill kill them. Take the load of your shouders."

" no, I wont let you." Now I was glaring at him.

" malfoy let me do it. You can even help me." now this got him thinking. I mean it was a bloody good offer. I would kill the muggles and he would take the credit. Doesn't seem fair but this cruel world isn't fair now is it.

"fine, we do it tonight. You shall speak to no one about this."

"my lips are sealed. Think of it as a thank you for telling everyone about what happened in your fifth year."

" oh, you mean when you threw yourself at me and slept with me." I blushed as I remember that night. It wasn't my fault. I was under the influence of slytherins.

"oh shut up you git."

* * *

><p>Later that night when malfoy came to our room instead of changing into his sleeping attire he changed into more comfortable clothes.<p>

we silently crept down the stairs making sure not to awake anybody. Soon we were in the dining room and then I saw it. I never noticed the little door but know that we were heading towards it I saw that I was pretty shady. Draco whispered a spell and the door opened. Looking down the door there was a huge flight of stairs going down. Once we where at the bottom there was another door. This one I opened. As I entered the room I saw three muggles huddled in a corner.

" come here, you dirty muggles" draco ordered in the meanest voice I have ever heard. All three of them reluctantly moved towards us. The youngest looked like she could be 20. These were old muggle. She turned towards me with tears running down her face. In the weakest voice she said

" you wont hurt us will you" I felt really bad. Really I didn't want to kill her but if it saved dracos mother then ill do it. I mean whats the point of being engaged to him if I couldn't help.

" I don't want you to touch her Rosa, if your going to marry me, I dont want you to have nasty muggle germs." When malfoy said that all the muggles jumped away from me. I took the opportunity to avada kadavra the older woman. The other two screamed and tried to run but draco was one step ahead of them. He avada kadavra the man. It was obvious that this was a family that got stuck in the middle of all this turmoil. I quickly took care of the last muggle. As I turned around I saw that draco was slouched on the floor. He really had a thing against killing.

"come on draco it wasn't that bad. You did it for your mother" I tried to soothe him but he just ignored it. Then I did something I would never do. Under the circumstances it was necessary. I knew he needed a little love so that's what I gave him. I grabbed him chin so he was looking at me and I kissed him. He was obviously surprised but he quickly responded. It became deep when I felt his tongue run across my lower lip. I let him in. never in a million years would I think that I would do this again. I was frenching a malfoy. My hands found themselves in his sexy blonde hair. He pulled me closer by holding to my hips closely to his. I pulled away as I needed some air to breath. When I looked up to him again I saw him smirking.

"well I knew you would fall for my charms once again" I blushed because I knew he was right. I started walking up the stairs back to our rooms. I heard draco following me. when I changed into my pjs and slipped into bed. The bed sinked by the weight of draco. I turned around and draco slipped his hand around my waist.

"you know I can get used to this." I smirked

"so can I, now shut up so I can touch your hear." I knew it was weird but I was obsessed with his hair. Its was so shiny.

" your so weird." I yawned as I started threading my fingers around his hair. It was so soothing. I soon allowed myself to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like? Please review… reviews mean im more encouraged to write and I wont take so l long to update… <strong>

**With love - Sugar**


	4. What A Mess!

**GUYS IM BACK! DID YOU GUYS MISS ME HAHAHAHAHAH HERES THE NEW CHAPTER IMMA TRY TO GET CHAPTER 5 IN BEFORE CHRISTMASS BUT IF I DO FORGET MERRY CHRISTMASS GUYS!**

XxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up in the morning to a loud noise and yelling. Quickly, I put my robe on and ran down the stairs. Upon opening the door I was greeted by a vase flying my way. Looking around I noticed dead bodies lying on the floor, the muggles that I killed last night. I looked up to see Mrs. Malfoy sitting in the love seat with Draco while Mr. Malfoy stood near Bellatrix, the obvious cause of commotion. The Crazy Bitch, as I like to call her, was looking very angry.

" Oh Rosa dear, we didn't mean to wake you!" the voice of Mrs. Malfoy broke evenly through Bellatrix's animalistic noises. Turning to face her I saw her swollen belly. Even with that nervous look on her face, she looked so very young, more like a first time mother than a soon-to-be mother-in-law.

"What's wrong Bellatrix, why must you disturb my peace with your yelling?" I asked, in the snobbiest voice I could muster. With Bellatrix you always have to be on guard.

"Whats wrong- whats wrong- you want to know what's wrong you insolent little girl, is that Harry Potter got away once more. That's what wrong and the Dark Lord is less than happy." She said, in that creepy shrill voice of hers.

" First of all Bellatrix, do not yell at me. Second I am not an insolent little girl, I am going to be the next Malfoy in this household and I deserve respect. And finally if the Dark Lord isn't happy then go make him happy and kill some mudbloods or somebody that isn't important." I was angry. How dare she call me stupid, when I knew so much more than she did. My eyes were narrowed and my arms were crossed as I spoke.

Suddenly we could all hear some laughing and slow clapping. Slowly turning around I saw the Dark Lord, in all his glory, walking in. Bellatrix's flushed angry face turned to one of embarrassment. She quickly ran to our Lord's side and hung on to his robe. It was amazing how much he trusted her.

" What a fight. Ha, ladies, I did enjoy it. " His voice was smooth and slithered like a snake. That man was the heir of Slytherin. I couldn't meet his gaze, and nervously tightened the robe around my body. I felt somebodies had on my waist pulling me back. I turned my head to see Draco, pulling me towards the door.

" I am so sorry Aunt Bellatrix, my Lord. I didn't know she would react this way." I was furious. Why was he apologizing to that crazy whore. I bet she was sleeping with the dark lord, that's why he trust her so much. Without waiting he practically dragged me out of the room, silent until we burst through the door to our room and he threw me in the bed.

" What the hell is wrong with you? Bellatrix could have killed you!" So now Draco was screaming at me, too.

" Me? What's wrong with her? Crazy bitch, who does she think she is, the queen of this house? For her information that your mothers job ,not hers. Just who does that nasty attention whore think she is, tell me!"

I stormed into the bathroom. I was beyond pissed. First Bellatrix yells at me, then the Dark Lord makes fun of me and now Draco was angry at me. Life's a bitch aint it. I threw the robe on the ground and got in the shower, needing some time to cool off. Soon I heard the slamming of the bedroom door.

I made up my mind. I had to see Amelia, even if it killed me. And I only knew only one person in this house that would help me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later in the day, around three a clock I walked into the library that was near Lucius's personal room. I entered and found just the person. Narcissa was sitting there, reading, and very pregnant. I think she was in her fifth month being it was early August. Or maybe she was nearing her sixth, I can't remember.

"Come here dear, don't lurk. It's very rude." I jumped at the sound of her voice. She smiled. She was so nice and motherly, I was happy that she was having another baby.

" I'm so sorry , I didn't know you knew I was here. I'll leave."

"No don't, come."She motioned to the seat opposite hers. I walked over and sat down.

"So what do you need?" she asked with a warm smile, which I returned and answered,

"Mrs. Narcissa, I wanted to go see a good friend of mine. You see for this wedding I would at least like her to be there for me, and I was wondering if we could go see her and ask her to be my maid of honor."

At the mention of the wedding got so happy.

"So you are willing to marry my son?" She gently clapped her hands together and her smile grew.

"Of course ." I smiled back, " I would love to, but I need her to be there."

Quickly we hatched up a plan. She would tell Lucius that we were going shopping for the wedding, which we were, and he would let us leave. Then I would find Amelia and tell her my story. With my help got up and left the room telling me to stay. Soon she came back telling me to go to my room and change, that she would meet me in the drawing room in thirty minutes.

I ran up the stairs feeling so excited. I was going to see Amelia. I was pretty sure I looked like a giddy school girl. However, as I entered the room I failed to notice the figure in the chair near the fireplace. As I rummaged through my closet to see what to wear I felt two familiar hands pull me back like they did this morning. His hands crept towards my belly button. We were in a very sensual position may I add, my back pressed against his chest, his hands roaming around places they shouldn't be.

" I think maybe its time to reenact fifth year." I could feel his smirk. Ok yea his hands were really somewhere they shouldn't be. Before I succumbed to his urges I remembered why I was so happy. I pushed him off me and I continued my search for a good outfit.

"Not today, not now Draco. I have things to do." I turned back to face him with a dress in hand. He looked shocked that I had rejected him. I reached up to him and kissed him. Obviously thinking that I changed my mind he eagerly responded. His hands planted firmly on hips making sure I wouldn't move. I pulled away and gave him a smile.

"Draco come on. Let me go, I have errands to run, I promise tonight when I get back."

Reluctantly he let me go.

"Where are you going?" Of course he would ask that.

"Your mother and I are going wedding shopping, want to come." With a snort he let me go, grabbed a book and moved to the bed.

"No thanks, have fun or whatever. Remember your promise."

I couldn't help but smile when he said that, for two reasons.

One, because I was about to go see Amelia. And two, because I was getting married to Draco Malfoy, one of the hottest guys ever who happened to want me in his bed tonight. Quickly I changed to my dress and went downstairs. Mrs. Malfoy was waiting for me. I couldn't wait. I grabbed her arm and we apparated to Diagon Ally .

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX

**OMG GUYS DID YOU GUYS LIKE…. PLEASE REVIEW I NEED SOME CAUSE WELL THEY ARE LIKE MUSIC TO MY EARS HAHAHAAHAH M PLEASE R&R 3 ALL THOSE FANS OUTHERE. **

**3 SUGAR**


End file.
